


Déjame inmunizar el colmillo envenenado para ti

by Ari_Golden_Saga



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ari_Golden_Saga/pseuds/Ari_Golden_Saga
Summary: El primer día que Thorfinn llega a Vinland sueña con Askeladd.
Relationships: Gudrid/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	Déjame inmunizar el colmillo envenenado para ti

Habían llegado con una tormenta. Los relámpagos violetas caían sin piedad sobre las olas embravecidas que vapuleaban el casco de los barcos como si se tratasen de la cáscara de una simple nuez. Por un instante Thorfinn creyó que naufragarían, creyó que estaba a punto de rozar sus sueños, las promesas y su propósito de su vida y finalmente no lo lograría. Pero un rayo zigzagueó rugiendo hasta caer en la orilla y de su nacimiento, el firmamento como la ceniza se abrió para dejar que un dedo de luz le señalase su sino.

Vinland.

Campos verdes e inmaculados entretejidos por flores de tonos cálidos le dieron la bienvenida. Thorfinn lamentó que el viejo Leif no estuviese para volver a admirar de nuevo las praderas de la tierra prometida. No tardaron en desembarcar y llevar todo lo necesario a tierra firme. Estaba tan nervioso y excitado que no recordaba casi absolutamente nada hasta que el sol se ocultó tras las montañas. Cuando quiso darse cuenta se encontraba tumbado bajo las estrellas con Gudrid dormida y abrazada a su pecho. Y todo el campamento se encontraba en absoluto silencio, este tan solo era quebrado por los animales de la noche, los grillos, las rapaces y el viendo acariciando las hojas de los árboles como si estuviese tocando el arpa.

Thorfinn cierra los ojos para calmar el huracán que todavía azota su mente, no cree que haya cumplido su sueño, el de su padre, el de Leif, la promesa que hizo a tantas personas de crear un mundo nuevo. Si ha de ser sincero, está muerto de miedo, hasta el momento todo había parecido salir bien, con sus dificultades. Ya se lo había advertido Thorkell, era muy difícil separarse de la guerra. Y aún más de su pasado. La muerte siempre era una sombra de mal agüero que le acompañaba en todo momento.

Suspira y abre los ojos, se da cuenta que la noche ha pasado, de hecho los primeros albores del día colorean el mundo y todo parece estar bañado en un aura dorada. Se da cuenta que no hay nadie a su alrededor, está absolutamente solo, pero por alguna razón no tiene miedo. Tan solo siente desconcierto y espera con una quemazón de angustia que el sueño se torne en una pesadilla como todas las noches en la que la luna corona el cielo. Pero no sucede, el viento le besa el rostro, la luz cálida baña sus huesos y le calienta el corazón. Todo parece perfecto. Y por una vez, por un instante tras muchos años se deja llevar y se permite creer que esto sí puede ser verdad. Cierra los ojos, nota que poco a poco todo el dolor se rompe en minúsculos pedazos y el viento lo arrastra hasta un lugar donde jamás pueda resurgir.

—¿Disfrutando de las vistas, Thorfinn?

La voz le sobresalta, es demasiado real. Todo él se estremece porque no la reconoce, se gira hacia el hombre que le ha llamado y se encuentra con una figura que jamás pensó que volvería a ver. Thorfinn levanta casi con parsimonia las cejas y entreabre la boca, pero las sílabas se le escapan, incapaz de formar nombre alguno. Lo primero que piensa que es que no está cubierto de sangre y lo segundo que no debería estar aquí.

—Askeladd. —Por fin dice.

Le sabe extraño ese nombre en su lengua, hace años que no lo pronuncia, parece una reliquia que jamás debería ser enterrada y vista por el resto de la humanidad.

El hombre esboza una sonrisa de medio lado y hace un ruido de apreciación. Thorfinn traga saliva, no ha vuelto a soñar con él desde que pegó al primer hombre en la granja de Ketil. Fue, de hecho, la primera vez que soñó con él desde que le hicieron esclavo. No entiende por qué, pero su rostro no ha sufrido el paso del olvido, parece tan nítido como cuando tenía diecisiete años.

—Enhorabuena.

Thorfinn parpadea, luego Askeladd hace un ademán con su brazo abarcando todo lo que hay a su alrededor. Vinland.

Libertad.

—Gracias… —susurra Thorfinn, pero duda que haya llegado a los oídos de Askeladd.

Se debate si acercarse o no a su antiguo mentor, el hombre que se supone que debería odiar hasta la última fibra de su ser. El hombre que asesinó a su padre. Pero no siente nada, tal vez una extraña mezcolanza de nostalgia y alegría. Por no verle rodeado de muertos y guerra. Eso significa que su yo no ha vuelto a ser un guerrero desde entonces. Es un verdadero guerrero. Antes de que se dé cuenta sus pies se han movido por iniciativa propia y se encuentra al lado del penúltimo rey de Britania. Por la esquina del ojo le ve sonreír, una sonrisa de verdad, una apacible pero inusual. Thorfinn la imita.

Entonces, Askeladd levanta la mano y la coloca sobre su cabeza, la mueve hasta revolver su cabello largo y enmarañado, juraría que puede sentir alguna pulga rondar por su cuero cabelludo. Ya no es un hombre adulto, sino el adolescente que peleaba por todo el mapa de Dinamarca e Inglaterra por un duelo.

—Bien hecho, Thorfinn.

El niño no pude evitar apretar la mandíbula y dar una larga inspiración temblorosa por la nariz para evitar que las lágrimas que se le han acumulado en los orbes caigan por sus mejillas. Thorfinn solloza, incapaz de aguantar el llano. Y se abraza a la figura de Askeladd quien le observa con una sonrisa de medio lado y orgullosa.

—Ya no te odio —susurra con voz ahogada Thorfinn.

Askeladd no huele a sangre y hierro como siempre, huelo a lana y tinta; lo que hace que sienta un dolor cálido en el pecho.

—Lo sé, mocoso. Lo sé.

La voz se escucha lejana y la mano tibia es casi efímera. Cuando Thorfinn abre los ojos se encuentra de nuevo con el cielo manchado de estrellas. Siente el aliento de Gudrid en su cuello, su respiración es profunda y atrayente, provoca que sus párpados revoloteen con cansancio. Gira la cabeza hasta que los labios tocan el pelo oscuro de su esposa y esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

—Gracias, padre…


End file.
